


Whatever It Takes

by Funkspiel



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Original Percival Graves, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel
Summary: Theseus tells Graves in great detail the lengths he's willing to go to in order to ensure Graves finally gets a good night's sleep. Whatever it takes, from baths to pounding him until he's unconscious.Day 2: Dirty Talk





	Whatever It Takes

“I have so many plans for you, Mr. Director,” Theseus said, winding his hands into Graves’ dark locks. Looking down at hazy brown eyes, near asleep on their sofa. “Do you want to hear them?”

Graves hummed, low and content in his throat. Head pressing back into the pressure of blunt fingers. Eyes slipping closed. His hum turned into a lower, throaty moan when those hands moved to his shoulders and began to knead. 

“I’m going to pamper you in all the ways you never allow. I’m going to pour you a glass of stupidly expensive American whiskey, straight, with a dollop of honey. Gonna let you nurse it as I run a bath for you. A dark room, lit by candles. Roses in the water. I’m going to strip you down slowly and lower you into the bath. Gonna let you soak until you’re nice and relaxed, unable to find the will to move. I’m going to kiss every inch of skin I finish scrubbing. I’m going to massage you until you’re to limp to fight me about going to bed early, and once you’re about as intimidating as a wet noodle, I’m going to dry you off with heated towels and carry you to our bed.”

Theseus pet his jaw, traced the contours of his face, and Graves groaned at the story his partner described. The idea of that level of relaxation alone left him boneless in jealousy. 

“And then, when I get you to bed, I’m going to suck you off. You’re going to be naked as the day as you were born, and I’m gonna press my trousered knee against you so you have some lovely friction to work against. Gonna kiss your work ethic right out of you, until having my fingers up your ass is all you can think about. I’m gonna milk the stress right out of you. Gonna leave you whimpering and whining until you’ve nearly taken my hand to the wrist, and then I’m gonna fuck you until you’re wailing. If that’s what it’ll take to finally get you a good nights sleep, Mr. Director, I’m gonna do it. What do you think?” Theseus purred.

Graves swallowed, mouth so dry his throat clicked, and said, “You talk a big game.”

Theseus hummed, smiling. Hands winding through his partner’s hair.

Graves opened his eyes, more present than Theseus thought, and smirked.

“But actions speak louder than words. What are you waiting for, Scamander?”

And Graves could only chuckle when that prompted Theseus to swoop forward, scooping him up and hauling him over one broad shoulder. Hand on his ass, squeezing tight, as he carried him away - playfully growling, ‘ _I’ll show you, you little shit’._


End file.
